


The Moonlit Ball

by SleeplessBug



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other, creampuffs an orphan, more characters will be added n stuff will be updated as we go, ocs are fun, she also had ADD but ill go more into that in another chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: A young journalist in training follows a mysterious boy around, only to get wrapped up in a hidden family.





	1. Chapter 1

Creampuff watched the boy with an overly large hat and scarf from an alleyway, holding her camera tight. Her teacher's words entering her head once again.  
'Here how about vhis? You phollow zomeone zupicious around, and iph vhey don't notice you, I'll show you some more tricks,'  
She opened her eyes again, but he wasn't there, she let out an annoyed sigh, and started to look around the crowd.  
"Darnit- Where'd he-"  
"Ahem,"  
She gasped and quickly spun around, her eye's widening in pure shock.  
"How- how'd you-"  
"Why are you following me?"  
He grabbed her camera, his eye's catching her journal.  
"... Are you a journalist?"  
"In- In training- my teacher told me to follow someone suspicious- and uh- I didn't mean any harm..."  
He was gone within a second, dropping her camera on the ground, not before leaving her with one last word.  
"We'll see about that,"  
\--  
She stared up at the boy, she was holding her knee, tears running down her face. He held out his hand, she sniffled, and took his hand, he was gone like a spirit in the wind once again, she looked at her hand, a charm.  
\--  
"Mr. Vampire?"  
"Yes?"  
She nervously held up the charm.  
"Do you know what this is?"  
He stared at the charm for a few moments, seemingly entranced by it.  
"Vhy that, vhats a charm vrom-"  
He stopped and looked around, before ushering her to Alchemists room, who let out an annoyed huff.  
"Vhat are you two here phor?"  
"No chanze oph anyone hearing us,"  
She turned around, and saw the charm, before quickly turning back to her work.  
"Iph anyone asks, I heard nozing,"  
Vampire chuckled and squatted down to meet Creampuffs eyes.  
"Vhat's a chamr vrom ze Moonlit Ball, don't vhet anyone sees it, vhou could get in a lot of trouble,"  
"The Moonlit Ball?"  
Alchemist stood up, and walked over to Creampuff, letting out a small sigh.  
"You two, phollow me, I can explain it better vhan you can,"  
They entered the woods, to the deepest section of it, the three sat down, and Alchemist stared at the mostly covered sky.  
"..."  
She released a deep sigh, before looking at Creampuff.  
"Ze Moonlit Ball is novhing more vhen an underground cult... much like-"  
"Alchemist."  
"Hush it Vhampire, she's getting mixed up with the Mistress anyways,"  
Vampire sighed and pulled out his own charm.  
"Whoa..."  
"Mistress Moonlight is the god oph Vhe Moonlit Ball, Vhe Enchanted Forest has two, howevher,"  
Vampire patted Creampuffs head, smiling weakly.  
"Don't vhorry Creampuff, you'll be safe,"  
A soft chuckle came from the woods, and someone draped in red disappeared into the woods.  
"... Vhe dark storm should leave you be,"


	2. To gain knowladge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facts are learned from all

Holding the charm in her hands, Creampuff made her way through the streets, now that she looked, there was certainly a lot more people with charms, most of them were just for luck, however.  
"Eep!"  
She stumbled backward and hit the ground, looking up at a girl with pink and white striped hair, pulled into two ponytails.  
"Ah jeez! Ya okay Cream?"  
"Y- yeah! Sorry, Ms. Marshmallow,"  
Marshmallow smiled and laughed a bit.  
"Nah it's fine-"  
Her eye's caught the charm as Creampuff quickly stuffed it into her pocket, the two stared at each other for a few solid seconds before Marshmallow disappeared out of view. Creampuff gulped and continued her search for the boy, Marshmallow wasn't going in the direction of the royal guards anyway.  
"Looking for someone?"  
She jumped and looked over her shoulder, the boy stood beside her, one hand outstretched. She took it and he started leading her away from the crowd.  
"I suppose you have questions,"  
"Y- yeah..."  
He let out a soft sigh, keeping his eye's locked on the crowd, a royal guard was standing by, her eye's locked on the two.  
"..."  
He took a deep breath in, and looked at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Look at me. No one can see that charm, keep it in your pocket, okay?"  
She nodded and he nodded, turning around.  
"Where do you sleep?"  
"Um... Mr. Vampire lets me stay on his couch sometimes,"  
He nodded once again.  
"Keep a window open, I'll explain more tonight,"  
"Um... okay?"  
He was gone quickly, she looked at the royal guard, before quickly walking to a cafe for some food.  
\--  
"Vhy are you keeping zat window open?"  
She looked over to Alchemist, who was getting a cup of coffee.  
"The boy said he would explain stuff to me if I did..."  
She let out a quiet chuckle before disappearing upstairs, Creampuff sighed and sat down on the couch, eventually drifting off to sleep.  
\--  
She was floating in a star-filled sea, a brown wave falling through part of it.  
"Ah, I've reached you..."  
The soothing galaxy faded away at the feeling of someone lightly poking her on the arm.  
\--  
Her eyes fell open again, to see the boy staring at her, arms crossed.  
"I took at least 5 minutes,"  
"The couch is comfy?"  
"Yeah sure, move over,"  
She shuffled to the left, and he sat down on the couch, uncrossing his arms.  
"Well, where to start-"  
"Vell, I'm sure she would like to know your name,"  
They both jumped and looked over to Alchemist, who was holding a small bag.  
"..."  
He let out a small sigh as Creampuff took the bag.  
".... Wizard,"  
"And your job?"  
"... Mistresses Moonlight's child,"  
Alchemist nodded as Creampuff looked into the bag.  
"... Wolfbane?"  
"It's sapher phor you with zomeone we know, but he'z uh, quite,"  
She was trying to put it into words.  
"... The Wolphbanz vhill keep you zafe,"  
She walked upstairs and Creampuff looked back at Wizard.  
"Um..."  
Wizard shuffled farther into his scarf, covering most of his face.  
"... Is she nice?"  
"... Mistress Moonlight?"  
"Mhm,"  
"... Yes, I don't get to see her a lot cause she's asleep though... what about your parents?"  
Creampuff tied the bag to her satchel, then sat back down next to him.  
"... I don't have any, not anymore... they put me in Mr. Herb's café and left,"  
Wizard blinked, before patting her back.  
"Ah, well,"  
He let out a small sigh.  
"You should get some rest, the travel to his cabin is really far in the forest,"  
He was gone within a second, and Creampuff laid back down.  
"..."  
She noticed not the red gleam from outside the window, or the pink and white striped hair leading Wizard back to the Moonlit Court.


	3. Cabin within the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows not much of the man, but she knows lots of the cafe owner.

Creampuff stared up at the cabin in the woods, holding her satchel nervously, she took a breath in, smelling the faint smell of peppercorn. She knocked on the door, hearing the tired shuffle of the man that lived inside, he opened the door.

"..."  
He looked up, Vampire was standing a bit aways, waving, he just sighed, and moved out of the way to let her in.  
"Third room down. Left side."  
He left the cabin to talk to Vampire, as she made her way to the third room on the left. It had a bed, a desk, a nightstand, a window, and a small chest.  
"... It really smells like pepper in here,"  
She placed down her satchel and sat down on the bed, it was old, not nearly as comfy as the couch, but it's better than the ground in an alleyway. She looked out the window to the small garden that stood outside.  
"... Mr. Herb would like it here..."  
She stared at the charm for what felt like hours, she never really looked at it that much, but now that she was focusing...  
She drifted off to sleep without even realizing it, appearing back in the brown galaxy.  
"Ah, we've reconnected,"  
"Where..."  
She was too tired to speak from the sight of the sky, but she felt motherly hands holding her.  
"My realm, due to the Enchantress I am trapped in this world,"  
She slowly looked up, to see a cookie that seemed to be made from the night sky itself.  
"I may only contact a few of thou, my son included,"  
"Wizard?"  
"..."  
She smiled.  
"I see he's the one who gave you the charm?"  
"Yeah! You're his mom?"  
Her smile was ever so sweet.  
"Yes, how has he been? I haven't been able to bring him here,"  
"He's fine,"  
She yawned again as the cookie smiled, her name was escaping Creampuff.  
"That's good,"  
A red gleam came from around, and Creampuff quickly woke up, to see the same gleam above her, it was dark, far too dark, she wasn't out that long. right?  
"Ah, you're awake,"  
"Wh- who are you!"  
She quickly fell off the bed and stood up, taking a few steps back. Looking around, no one else.  
"... My name has no importance to you, not right now,"  
She held out her hand.  
"My master wishes to meet you, unlike Moonlight she may not through your sleeping mind,"  
Creampuff opened the bedroom door, the light flooding from the hallway entering her room, she saw only a small bit of the cookie before she disappeared.  
Creampuff walked to the living room, the man looking over, watching her sit on the floor in front of the fireplace. She looked up at him, seeing his necklace, she hadn't noticed it until now.  
"... Are you part of one of the thingies?"  
He looked down at her, before looking back at the fireplace.  
"... Enchanted forest,"  
"That's the charm?"  
"Yes,"  
They fell back into dead silence before she spoke again.  
"Can I call you Mr. Pepper?"  
He looked down at her, before back away.  
"... sure,"  
She nodded before something clicked in her brain.  
"... do you know anyone else? F- from the Enchanted Forest,"  
"... Vampire and Alchemist, that's about it... why?"  
"... Mr. Herb has a thingy in his hair that looks like your charm,"  
"Herb?"  
"He owns a café in town, he's really nice, I think you'd like him,"  
Mr. Pepper didn't say anything, he just looked to the front door.  
"... You can take me to meet him tomorrow, okay?"  
She nodded.  
"Okay!"  
\--  
"Ah! Hello Creampuff! Hello sir!"  
Herb waved as Creampuff half-dragged Mr. Pepper over to Herb, who was smiling happily.  
"Hi, Mr. Herb!"  
"Hello..."  
The charm in his hair jingled in the light, his eyes catching sight of Mr. Pepper's charm for a few moments. He smiled, before grabbing a cup.  
"What'll it be?"  
\--  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"What'd you think of him silly!"  
Mr. Pepper turned his head away from Creampuff, the smallest inkling of a smile crossing him for a moment.  
"He... seems nice,"


	4. Meeting hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet the court

"You sure you'll be okay?"  
"Yuhuh!"  
Mr. Pepper nodded, before handing her a small pocket knife.  
"Keep the windows closed, if you hear anything hide, okay?"  
She nodded once again, he sighed and walked to the exit of the cabin.  
"I'll be back in a week, stay safe,"  
"Can do Mr. Pepper!"  
He nodded once again, before leaving for his meeting with the Enchanted Forest, it was the meeting hours for all the courts. Creampuff stared at her charm, placing her self on Mr. Pepper's chair, he wasn't here, so he wouldn't mind.  
It was too comfy for her, so she sat back on the ground, staring at the ceiling, her eye's slowly drifted shut.  
\--  
"Say, Wizzy-"  
"Don't call me that,"  
"Wizard, how'd you meet her anyways?"  
"Her teacher told her to 'follow around someone suspicious' and she decided I looked suspicious,"  
A giggle from a one-eyed fellow in the corner, he was shuffling cards.  
"You certainly fit the book of that description,"  
"Shut up, Cinnamon,"  
Cinnamon giggled as he flicked the cards, approaching the seat in the middle of the table that sat in the middle of the court. A boy wearing a stained blue helmet jumped up from his own seat, scurrying over to Wizard.  
"Wizard, you can talk to Mistress Moonlight at the meeting hours correct?"  
"Yes, you'll get Creampuff if she can find her?"  
"Yes,"  
Wizard sulked in the chair he sat out, falling asleep.  
\--  
"Hey! Hey, wake up!"  
Her eye's opened and she stared at the boy that was standing above her, grinning.  
"Huh?"  
The boy was holding a stick, he and Creampuff stared at each other for a bit.  
"I fell into a lot of stuff trying to get here, if I give you instructions can you help us get back? The forest's really hard to get around,"  
"Um... o- okay?"  
He grabbed her arm as she stood up.  
"Nice! Mistress Moonlight'll bring ya back before the full moon wanes, come along, five steps before town!"  
\--  
"Ah! There you are!"  
"Took you long enough,"  
"His instructions made no sense,"  
Cinnamon laughed and shuffled his cards once again.  
"Ah yes, Gumball's directions only make sense to himself, truly,"  
"Gosh, five steps before town! That fork in the road! Why is that so hard to understand!"  
"You know how hard that is to notice? It's like, barely noticeable even if you know what to look for!"  
"... Oh, I didn't realize it was that far off,"  
"Gumball we've told you so many times,"  
Gumball just laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Anyways, I'm gonna go paint,"  
"Leave your room in some state of useable,"  
"No promises,"  
Cinnamon chuckled, before turning back to Creampuff, smiling an ever sweet smile.  
"Well, Creampuff, welcome to the Moonlit Ball!"  
Almost as if by magic, a light overtook the courtroom, a wave of brown galaxy was there, along with the rest of the cookie attached to it.


	5. Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vents through Creampuff

Cinnamon had sat Creampuff down on the chair next to Wizard, Mistress Moonlight sat at the front end of the table, farthest from the door.  
"So, Creampuff, I suppose you wish to know of our names and jobs in the court?"  
She looked up from her hands, looked around, and nodded, and Moonlight smiled.  
"Well, you already know of Wizard's placement, do you not?"  
"Mhm,"  
She nodded, and turned to the others, Cinnamon stood up, bowed a bit, and sat right back down.  
"My name is Cinnamon, I'm the court magician!"  
"I'm Gumball, Court pathfinder, part-time vandalizer,"  
"Gumball may have, interesting ways of telling which way to go, but he is good at his placement,"  
Creampuff giggled a bit, causing Gumball to giggle as well.  
"Anyways, Marshy?"  
"You already know my name, Court musician,"  
Creampuff looked over to Marshmallow, she hadn't even noticed her, her eyes looked over at the last two, a young kid eating some rice cakes.  
"I'm Mwoon Wabbit! I'm da Couwts Second gauwd!"  
"Second guard?"  
A man stepped out from the shadows on the room.  
"Moonball Knight, the first guard,"  
"ahh,"  
"Fraka-kaki! Du-doa!!"  
"That's Space Donut, they're just chilling out, they don't really have a job,"  
"!!!"  
"This is Fallen star, she's the court's watcher,"  
Creampuffs confused expression made Wizard, look up from the table.  
"She keeps an eye out to make sure no one that means harm is getting near,"  
"Wh?"  
"She watches out for danger,"  
Creampuff blinked a bit, before nodding, she didn't understand what he was saying but she decided she would figure it out later.  
"Well, is that all?"  
They all looked around, and nodded, Moonlight looked at Creampuff, smiling.  
"I suppose you should introduce yourself,"  
"Oh uh! My names Creampuff! I'm an uh- um... journalist in training!"  
Everyone nodded and returned back to their activities.  
\--  
Creampuff had fallen asleep, and re-awoke at Mr. Pepper's house, a blanket wrapped around her, a note placed on top of her charm next to her.  
'It was nice to meet you officially Creampuff, I hope next time you visit Gumball is a bit more clear on his directions - Moonlight,'  
She smiled and looked up, it was way too dark outside, even if it was night time.


	6. Books and doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hears a knock on the door and a thump on the floor (from dropping a book)

Creampuff dragged a chair over to the window and stared outside, she could see someone staring at the cabin from the woods line.  
"..."  
She held the pocket knife nervously before walking over to the bookshelf, picking out the biggest looking book on it.  
'Creatures of sea land and sky'  
There where some bookmarks in it, Creampuff sat down and opened it to one of the pages.  
"Werewolf,"  
She heard a small knocking around the outside of the cabin, she shuffled nervously and held the book tighter, Mr. Pepper must read it a lot, with how worn out it is.  
"Of unknown origin, the Werewolf has lived in the woods for many generations, likely only reproducing once per life-"  
Another knock, this time at the door.  
"..."  
A few whispers and one more knock before they shuffled away to look for another way in.  
"... The Werewolf transform when scared, or a full moon is within the sky,"  
Mr. Pepper had written something on a scrap of paper and taped it to the page, it was messily scribbled down.  
"W.... weaknesses.... page.... 128?"  
She flipped to the page, each creature had a section, the Werewolves' was small.  
"Pure silver, Wolfbane, fire, antibiotics wait- Wolfbane?!"  
She put the book down and ran to her room, digging around she pulled out the small bag of wolfbane that Alchemist had given her.  
"Is- n- no that's- well I guess that wouldn't be the- weirdest..."  
She walked over to the window above her bed and looked out of it, the moon was full, she sat on her bed, and let out a small sigh.  
"... the moons really pretty tonight..."  
She heard a tapping on her window, she looked up to see a pair of blue eye's, she knew who it was without even seeing the tuff of gold hair that appeared as they ducked down.  
"Angel?"  
"Hello, Creampuff!"  
"... Why are you here?"  
"Father told me to make sure you were safe! I'll just stay out here!"  
"Are you sure? I could let you in,"  
"Oh no! It is fine! It will be easier to keep watch for any intruders out here anyways!"  
"... O- okay? … Do you want a blanket?"  
"That would be nice, thank you!"  
Creampuff handed them a blanket, before closing the window and returning back to the book, opening it to another random page. She read at random until she grew drowsy, and made her way to her room, falling asleep on the bed.  
\--  
"Hey, Creampuff,"  
She woke up and saw Mr. Pepper standing by the door, holding the book.  
"Did you read this?"  
"I thought someone was breaking in and it looked like the heaviest book on the shelf,"  
He paused, before shaking his head, looking away, she thought there might have been a smile for a second.  
"Okay, wanna go to Herb's café for breakfast?"  
"Yes!"  
"I'll meet you outside,"  
She gave a thumbs up, watching him walk away.  
'He really likes going there,'  
\--  
Creampuff ate pancakes as Herb and Mr. Pepper chatted, Mr. Pepper used his cup of hot chocolate to hide his smile's that just kept appearing.  
"Carrot doesn't come to town often so I can't make food from her crops often, but you should come by next time she stops by! I can save you one if you want!"  
"Oh, that'd be nice,"  
Creampuff smiled, looking out the window, freezing for only a second before she looked back to her food.  
The cookie draped in red cloth had disappeared into the crowd when she looked back up, it was probably a coincidence, there's no way that cookie would be able to find her location again.  
"You okay Creampuff?"  
She glanced back from the window, before nodding.  
"Mhm!"


	7. Storms on the horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She woke up in the darkness and spent most of her days in the light

Creampuff woke up in a too dark room once again, she looked around, no one was there, but something was wrong.   
"H... hello?"  
She poked her head out of her room, the fireplace was being used, she carefully crept into the living room. The lady draped in red was sitting on Mr. Pepper's chair, she looked up from the flickering fireplace.  
"Hello there, Creampuff, right?"  
"... Y... yeah? Who are you?"  
The lady smiled and stood, making her way over to Creampuff, one hand gently ruffling her hair.  
"Pomegranate,"  
She squatted down to Creampuff's height, the young girl held her charm tightly, she looked nervous.  
"I apologize if I scared you, that was not my objective,"  
Pomegranate stood back to her full height and walked to the door.  
"I understand if you wish not, but if you ever desire to meet the rest of us, put a chestnut candle by your window,"  
She disappeared into a plume of shadows, Creampuff stood in the hallway for a few more seconds, before turning and making her way back to her room. Her only direction being her senses, the fireplace went out when Pomegranate disappeared into the darkness.  
"Creampuff? What are you doing up?"  
She squinted through the darkness, Mr. Pepper's ice blue eyes glow in the dark, huh, she hadn't noticed that until now.  
\--  
Creampuff stepped into the candle shop, she didn't know if she would really light the candle, but having it now would be better than when she wanted it.  
Candles lined the shelves, plenty of smells hit Creampuff, she plugged her nose for a moment, before shaking her head and trying to find the candle.  
"Um... Pinenut, Peanut, Salted Caramel, Pecan- Pecan? ... How do you pronounce that? Hmm..."  
She took a step to the side to not block the aisle as she tried to remember how to pronounce Pecan, after a few minutes she remembered why she was there, and quickly went back to searching for the Chestnut candle.  
"Is that all today?"  
Compared to all the other smells battling to make Creampuff feel like most smelly, the sweet pine smell coming off of Carol was soothing.  
"Mhm!"  
Carol placed the candle into a small bag and gave Creampuff her change.  
"Have a good day Creampuff!"  
"You too Ms. Carol!"  
Creampuff left the candle shop, taking a deep breath of the fresh air, she felt like she would smell like who knows what for a while. She looked down at her clothes, dirty and torn, showing clear signs of her years before Vampire took her in under his wing, she should go visit him sometime.  
"... I should buy some clean clothes,"  
She stared at her clothes a moment longer, before shrugging.  
"Meh,"  
She continued to walk around town patting her pockets just to make sure her charm was there, it was.  
\--  
"Halt!"  
Creampuff looked behind her shoulder, to see one of the royal guards walking over to her, she turned to face him, holding the bag with a candle in it. He squatted down to be at her height.  
"Have you seen any cookie in the forest?"  
"Other than Mr. Pepper?"  
His expression made it clear he didn't know who that was.  
"He lives in the cabin in the woods, he's uh, tall, he smells like peppercorns, um... his hair's gray,"  
She started tapping her foot, trying to think of a better description.  
"I think his hair is also his ears? ... Oh! And his eye's are blue,"  
The guard nodded.  
"Ah, him, anyone else?"  
"Um..."  
Her mind flashed to Pomegranate, Wizard, and Gumball, she just shook her head.  
"I don't think so, sorry mister,"  
He sighed again, and gently ruffled her hair.  
"It's fine, thank you anyways,"  
She smiled, before running off to Mr. Pepper's cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> describing people is hard and also every candle I find etheir smells great of makes me cringe


	8. The belly of the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is //not// vore but that's the only desp I can find of 'inside of the storm' okay.  
> Anyways
> 
> The smell of chestnut and a confirmation.

Creampuff stared at the candle for what felt like hours, her eye's growing more and more drawn shut as her exhaustion took over. She fell asleep with a box of matches on the night stand, the candle on her bed.   
"Hnng..."  
She woke up, someone had tucked her in, she sniffed the sheets a little bit.   
Pomegranates.  
"... I should light the candle tomorrow, Ms. Pomegranate is nice,"  
She nuzzled back into her blankets, drifting back off to sleep.  
\--  
"Hey. Mr. Pepper?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you a Werewolf?"  
Mr. Pepper looked at Creampuff for a few moments, before looking away, serving himself a new bowl of soup, thinking for a few minutes.  
"... what makes you think that?"  
"Scientific deduction,"  
Mr. Pepper let out a soft chuckle, looking back at Creampuff, who was on her fourth bowl of soup.  
"... Yes, I am,"  
Creampuff nodded, and continued to eat, staring out the window when she was done.  
\--  
She stared at the matches in her hand, then up at the candle, she took a deep breath, struck a match, and lit the candle, placing it up on the window ceil. A plum of dark smoke appeared in an instant, Creampuff stared at it for a few moments, before getting out of bed, and carefully walking over to it.  
"H- hello?"  
A red and white skeletal hand shot out of the darkness, Creampuff gasped as it grabbed her, and she was quickly pulled into the darkness.  
She peaked an eye opened, the hand had opened and she was sitting on it, she looked around quietly.  
"Um..."  
The hand placed her down and she sat on the ground for a few minutes.  
"Ah, you lit the candle,"  
She looked over to Pomegranate, who walked over, and helped her up.  
"My master is busy doing something, but the others are ready to meet you,"  
"Okay?"  
Pomegranate led her to a room, the set up was similer to the Moonlit balls court, but red, white, and black instead of blue and gold. A few people sat around the table in the middle, she only recognised one aside from Pomegranate, his red hair was hard to miss. The other people in the room where a mystery to Creampuff though.  
"I suppose you already know Sparkling,"  
She nodded, everyone in the room looked over to her, before looking away. Sparkling leaned backwards, she never noticed the charm before, then again she'd only heard about him from listening in on Mr. Pepper and Herb talking.  
"Hee hee,"  
She looked over to another cookie, she was smiling, and waving, Creampuff waved back.  
"That is Matcha, she's my masters sister,"  
Matcha returned to staring at another cookie, she looked over to him, something about him looked familier, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
"... Dark Choco,"  
She nodded and continued to look around.  
"He's busy right now, but Lava cake is the last of us,"  
She nodded, Pomegranate placed her in one of the chairs, and sat down next to her.  
"My master may be awhile,"  
"M'kay..."  
She fell asleep rather quickly, Moonlight promised her safty in the dream relm, she could only hope that the charm would be enough to keep the darkness away.


	9. Eye of the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small meeting, a dark forest floor, and a lot of green.

"A- are you sure I'll be safe?"  
"Of course young one, you will end okay, I swear,"  
"O- okay..."  
Creampuff rubbed her eyes as she woke up, everyone was tense, she looked around, a hand was placing down a tall cookie with two horns, one was broken off.  
"Is she here?"  
Pomegranate spoke up, shifting in her seat.  
"She is right here, master,"  
The cookie looked from Pomegranate to Creampuff, who was sitting with her legs crossed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, trying to smooth out her hair.  
"I'll take it you're Creampuff?"  
"Uh- y- yeah?"  
Creampuff kept her head down, fiddling with her fingers, soon enough, the others left, leaving Creampuff and the cookie alone.  
"Say, has anyone told you my name?"  
"Um...."  
She thought for a few moments before she shook her head.  
"No, I don't think so,"  
"Ah, of course not, I suppose Moonlight wouldn't be to adorn to saying my name,"  
She glanced up to see the cookie sitting across the table from her.  
"My name is Dark Enchantress, I'll take it Pomegranate already introduced everyone else?"  
"Mhm,"  
Creampuff gripped onto her charm, Enchantress let out a soft chuckle, before standing up, reaching out one of her hands into the air. Creampuff let out a small yip as she got picked up with the same hand that brought her there in the first place.  
"Uh-"  
Another charm was placed on her and she could feel dark magic trying to take over her.  
"Wh..."  
"We'll meet again soon,"  
She was thrown back through the darkness and landed somewhere in the forest, she tore off the charm and backed from it. She sniffled as she looked around, the forest was dark this time of night, the moon could barely pierce through its shadows.  
"... H- hello? Mr. Pepper? Mr. Vampire? … Ms. Alchemist?"  
She stood up and looked around, she saw a flash of green, she kept her eyes trained on the drowning darkness that surrounded her, trying to find a source of some sort of light.  
She found a light, one that flew into the charm that lay discarded on the ground, it didn't break, but it had a crack in the middle when the light disappeared.  
"Um... whose- whose there?"  
She could hear the shuffles of the mysterious figure before they stepped out from the shadows, the darkness was suddenly cast away, allowing her to see the figure.  
"Oh-"  
Green skin, leaf hair, flowers and trunk patterns covering both arms, piercing green eyes watching her every move, a bow gripped firmly in his hands.  
"..."  
He bent down to the height of the child before he quickly picked her up.  
"Enchantress?"  
"Mhm- Eep!"  
She held on as he quickly made his way to Mr. Pepper's cabin, plopping her down on the ground, and softly patting her shoulder.  
"Be careful with her, it's not a good idea to get wrapped up in them,"  
He was gone as quickly as he had appeared, she heard Mr. Pepper scurry over to her, softly checking her temperature before picking her up, staring off to where he had just been.  
"... I... I can't show you the other one, but you could probably find someone... Dino... uh..."  
She just hugged him.  
"I just want to go to bed,"  
"... Okay, come on,"  
She was asleep before they even entered the cabin, Mr. Pepper put her in a different room to sleep in. It might have been his room, or another, she didn't know, but there was no Chestnut.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I don't think I don't want to ever go back,"  
"That's okay, that's just fine,"


	10. Town wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just me giving Creampuff a break if you couldn't tell

"... Who was that last night?"  
Mr. Pepper looked over to Creampuff, who was quietly sipping some tea, he looked back at his own cup.  
"..."  
He looked around Herb's café, one of the Royal guards stood by the Princess at a table nearby, he turned back to Creampuff, glancing at Herb, who nodded.  
"We'll tell you later,"  
Creampuff looked over as well, quickly turning away as the Princess glanced over to the three.  
"Okay um- Herb We'll meet you at the edge of town later?"  
"Yup!"  
Creampuff quickly finished her tea before standing up, following Mr. Pepper out of the café, and too another shop.  
"Hey, Vampire,"  
Vampire looked up from the barrel, his eye's widening, and he turned to face the two.  
"Ah! Creampuv! Vhe-"  
He stopped before he said Mr. Peppers name, likely due to Mr. Pepper shaking his head.  
"Ah, vight! Creampuv! How have you been?"  
"I've been great!"  
He nodded before straightening up, staring at Mr. Pepper.  
"Zo, vhat happened last night?"  
Mr. Pepper looked around, and at the door, to see the Princess and the guard entering the shop, Alchemist moved from the counter she had been standing idly by to speak to the Princess, motioning for the three to go farther back into the store.  
Once they were in one of the isles farther in the back, Vampire looked back between the two.  
"Zo?"  
Mr. Pepper took another glance around, before leaning in, and whispering something into Vampires ear.  
"Ahhh,"  
He nodded, before patting Creampuffs head.  
"Okay, zat makes-"  
"Of course one zecond- VAMPIRE GET OPHER HERE I NEED YOUR HELP!"  
"COMING! Zorry I haph to go now- Zee you later!"  
"Meet us by the edge of town later?"  
"Yes! I'll tell Alchemizt!"  
"Okay, that's, those three down, hmm..."  
"... Can we go to Ms. Cotton Candy's store? She has really good pastries..."  
Mr. Pepper smiled a bit, before nodding.  
"Yeah, come on,"  
\--  
"This place is so bright,"  
"I know! It's great right?!"  
"... Yeah, sure,"  
Creampuff giggled and dragged Mr. Pepper over to a table in the corner, making him sit down on a booth seat.  
"I'll go get you something first, okay?!"  
"I can- I don't- I don't really need anything-"  
"Nope! You're getting stuff too! You deserve nice things!"  
"... I really don't..."  
Creampuff huffed and crossed her arms, not hearing the door jingle, or seeing the two sit in a seat nearby.  
"Welp! this isn't up to objection! You for sure are gettin' something! Okay?"  
Mr. Pepper let out an annoyed sigh, before rolling his eye's.  
"Fine,"  
Creampuff grinned happily and skipped away to get some pastries, leaving Mr. Pepper to sit quietly, staring up at the different drawing plastered all over the wall.  
"That doesn't change the fact that you almost fell over the side of that cliff,"  
"Ugh! You just don't have the soul for adventure!"  
"Not enjoying almost dying does not mean I don't-"  
Creampuff returned holding two ice cream sundaes, she put the one with less chocolate drizzled over it.  
"I figured you probably can eat chocolate cause you like drinking Mr. Herb's hot chocolate but,"  
Mr. Pepper smiled, stopping his eavesdropping of the two to the side, only glancing over to see the Royal guard with the Princess. She looked at the two, before going back to staring everywhere else, only looking back when Creampuff spoke.  
"... You really like going to Mr. Herb's café,"  
Mr. Pepper coughed and shoveled more ice cream into his mouth, he then looked away, his face starting to grow a deep red.  
"Mr. Pepper?"  
"It's uh- not many people go there- it's a nice change of pace?"  
She stared at Mr. Pepper for a few moments, clearly confused.  
"... It's nice there..."  
"... Okay!"  
She went back to eating her ice cream, they left just as the Royal guard came back with a piece of cake and an ice cream.  
\--  
They stood by the edge of town, Creampuff sipping on a slushie Mr. Pepper got her from Glitch's shop. Herb came by first, handing Werewolf a cup of something, smiling sweetly.  
"Hi, Peppe!"  
"Hi, Herby..."  
"Hi, Mr. Herb!"  
"Oh! Hello Creampuff!"  
She smiled, before quickly running over to Vampire and Alchemist.  
"Mr. Vampire!"  
"Ah! Creampuv!"  
She smiled brightly and happily skipped back over to the others.  
"Vell, I pheel like I know as too vhy we're here,"  
"Well, I feel like you're probably right, come on,"  
They quickly made their way to Mr. Pepper's cabin, Herb looked around inside of it, as Vampire and Alchemist went into the hallway to judge Mr. Peppers room.  
"... This place is really cozy,"  
Creampuff left to the room she had slept in the night before, and sat down on the bed, falling asleep quickly.  
\--  
"Hey, squirt, wake up,"  
"Hmm?"  
Creampuff woke up and looked around, Mr. Pepper was walking out of the room, he glanced back at her.  
"We gotta go, come on,"  
"Oh, okay,"  
She stood up and followed out Mr. Pepper, the green cookie was sitting down in the cabin, he was probably just a bit too tall to stand comfortably inside of the cabin. Or way too tall to fit inside of the cabin, at all.  
"Is this everyone?"  
Mr. Pepper looked around, Herb was standing up from Mr. Peppers chair, he looked like he had just woken up. Vampire and Alchemist were both just looking at the different assortment of books.  
"... Yeah,"  
The green cookie nodded, before carefully standing up.  
"You can do your, naming, things, in here, tell her my name or not, but I'm going to wait outside, this place is too cramped,"  
"It'z not cramped your juzt tall,"  
"Shut up,"  
He left the cabin and Mr. Pepper looked at Creampuff.  
"I can uh, I can do the name stuff if you guys wanna wait outside..."  
"Iph you say zo,"  
"Vhat he said,"  
"Well, if you really want to~!"  
Herb patted his arm a bit, before following Vampire and Alchemist outside to wait.  
"... So uh, the tall guy's name is Wind Archer,"  
"Is he always like that?"  
"Yeah,"  
Mr. Pepper took a deep breath, before whispering a sentence just loud enough for Creampuff to hear him.  
"... My names Werewolf,"  
Creampuff blinked, before smiling.  
"Oh, okay! Can I still call you Mr. Pepper?"  
He stared at her before a faint smile appeared, and he chuckled.  
"Uh... yeah, sure, come on,"  
"Okay!"  
They left the cabin, and followed Wind archer out to the forest, following a similar path to the one from the night before.


	11. Enchanted forests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I also meant to do some stuff with Whipped but decided to just do stuff with Tree

Creampuff was following just behind Herb, looking every which way at the forest that surrounded them. She never had noticed how bright and life-filled the plants were in the forest, the life only seemed to grow the farther in they went. She looked back in front, and noticed how the forest was separating in front of Wind archer as he walked, a glance back showed it closing up behind them. All the bright colors were what she assumed was causing her forehead to start aching. Or maybe that she could smell the faintest scent of chestnut coming from the direction of the cabin. 

"Father? We're here,"

She looked back up, Wind archer walked into the middle of the field they had entered into, Werewolf quickly picked up Creampuff, as the ground started to shake a little bit.

"Mr. Pepper? What is that?"

"You'll see,"

 A flash of light and Creampuff sneezed, she was suddenly hit with a wave of pollen, she continued to sneeze, hearing the others chuckle a bit.

"You okay?"

"Mhm!"

Creampuff giggled and wiped her nose, sniffling a little bit, Werewolf nodded and put her back down, watching as Wind archer disappeared out of view for a few moments.  
He came back with another cookie, another cookie Creampuff knew from legends she could remember being told many years ago.  
He was taller then she could have possibly imagined, unlike the other legends, his name didn't escape her.   
The cookie that stood with Wind archer was Millennial Tree Cookie.  
Being in his presence made her forget the headache that had been nagging her more and more to reach a breaking point before it quickly disappeared as he walked over to the group.  
"Ah! Hello, again all of you!"  
His smile was kind, and Creampuff felt safe, his gaze did the same as it fell a pun her, she didn't quite notice the others walk off to chat among themselves as Millennial Tree brought himself down to her eye level.  
"You must be Creampuff?"  
"Um... mhm,"  
She nodded, and he smiled, ruffling her hair.  
"Moonlight told me much about you,"  
He looked around, before whispering to her.  
"I supposed you've met Dark Enchantress?"  
She nodded again, watching him place two charms into her hands, she recognized both of them.  
"..."  
"If you leave the dark charm with this one, my magic will leave it disarmed, you won't have to worry about it affecting you, okay?"  
"Okay...?"  
He smiled softly and spoke once more before he stood up.  
"I can ask Wind archer to contact the one of fire, his charm will help as well,"  
She nodded once again, he waved his goodbyes and disappeared within another sudden bloom of pollen.  
Her headache came back as strong as it had been, she just hoped it wouldn't keep her up tonight.


	12. Lost in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creampuff goes on a walk and proceeds to get lost

Creampuff was curled up in bed, her head was hurting so much, Creampuff eventually let out an annoyed sigh and got up from her bed. She grabbed her hat from the floor and put it on, using it to block to much light.

"Where are you going?"

Creampuff looked over to Werewolf, who was stirring a pot of something that smelt nice.

"I'm just gonna take a walk,"

"Okay... be back before the sun sets,"

Creampuff gave a thumbs up before leaving the cabin, making her way down a random path. The deeper she walked down the path the more she could ignore her headache, the forest wasn't as bright as it was in the field from earlier, but it was still beautiful.

She froze mid-step and quickly spun around, she could not have gotten lost already, she was walking a straight path.

And yet here she was, absolutely lost, as if the forest had closed up behind her.

"Um... Hello?"

Her voice echoed before someone responded in the south.

"Over here!"

She carefully followed the voice, before stumbling out onto a field.

"Hi!"

Creampuff blinked for a moment before the Princess came into view, she looked highly amused, one of the royal guards stood a bit behind her.

"... Hi?"

"Do you know the way out? We were exploring and uh... got lost..."

Creampuff shook her head as she stood up and looked around.

"I was taking a walk and it was like th-"

"Like the forest shut behind you?"

"... Same thing happened?"

The Royal Guard sighed and pulled off his helmet, ran a hand through his hair, before putting it back on.

"What gave you the clue?"

The Princess giggled, before looking around.

"Hmm..."

Creampuff paced back and forth, before looking up at the sky, she sighed when she was the sun going down.

"Mr. Pepper is going to be so worried..."

She continued to pace, before letting out a frustrated groan and kicking a rock.

"Ugh! This forest is so weird!"

"It's like, magical! I think... I've never actually seen any magic..."

The Princess coughed, before turning to Creampuff, who was looking for some way out of the field.

"Hmm..."

Creampuff pulled out The Forest's charm and held it up, squinting at it.

"Hmm.."

"Oh, what's that!"

"EEP!"

Creampuff fell back over, her hat fell off, the royal guard let out a sigh and mouthed sorry.

"Oops! Sorry!"

"It's uh- it's fine"

Creampuff stood back up and put her hat back on.

"But seriously what is that!?"

Creampuff took a step back from The Princess as The Royal Guard quietly pulled her back.

"... Personal space?"

"Personal space,"

The Princess let out a small laugh, rubbing the back of her head, Creampuff looked around the field for a moment, before spotting a gap in the bush.

"Oh!"

She scurried over to the gap, and looked in, she saw a path and waved the other two over.

"Where does that lead?"

"I don't know but it's out of here!"

"W-"

"Whoo! Adventure!"

Creampuff, The Princess, and The Royal Guard walked down the path, the plants grew from the bright green to a soft pink the farther down the path they walked.

"Whoa, I've never seen plants like this anywhere!"

"Yeah..."

The Princess moved to walk next to her.

"Also hey, I don't think we ever got your name?"

Creampuff looked up at The Princess, before looking back at the path.

"Creampuff,"

"Ah! That's a nice name! I'm Princess, that guy over there's Knight,"

Princess giggled and went back to walking next to Knight, she could hear the sound of water rushing in the distance, Creampuff quickly made her way in that direction.

"What is tha- AH!"

Creampuff fell down a small cliff she hadn't noticed, Princess and Knight quickly (and more gracefully) followed suit.

"Are you okay!?"

"Yyup! I don't think I broke anything,"

Creampuff stood up, and stared at the lake that stood before them, the bright pink water rippled purple, someone stood in the center, staring at them, before making his way over, large swan wings and white hearts speckled on his face.

"Why are you here?"

"We got lost!"

"..."

He stepped onto the shore and helped Creampuff stand up, letting out a small chuckle.

"Well um... welcome to the lake of the Sugar swan... I'm Whipped Cream Cookie,"


	13. The Sugar Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's quite a mysterious fellow, but he seems friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://jigglyawesome.tumblr.com/ helped me write this chapter :3

“Nice to meet you, Whipped cream cookie! I’m Princess Cookie! and these are- uh- Knight and Creampuff cookie!”

Princess cookie greeted the cookie cheerfully, Whipped Cream nodded a little bit, before leading the three to the shore of the lake.

"Nice to meet you three as well, but, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here? The Lake isn't exactly the type to just... lead Cookies to it..."

“Well- Me and Knight where exploring, and the forest like, closed up behind us, and then we found Creampuff here, and then we fell down that cliff and ended up ... here… Oh yeah! Uh... do you know the way out of here?"

Creampuff looked up at Whipped cream cookie curiously, Lake of The Sugar Swan? She thought she might have read that somewhere, but she couldn't think of where.

“Um... y- yeah, do you know the way out? I was supposed to be home- I mean- back awhile ago..."

Whipped Cream looked at Creampuff for a few moments, before bending down to her height, smiling reassuringly.

“Don't worry young one, I may not know a way back to the main forest path, but someone in the area I can take you should know, anyway, wait here,"

After Whipped Cream finished his sentence, Creampuff looked around the area, fully taking in the lake. Aside from the purple-shaded water, and the pink plants speckling its shore, she could see several swans swimming on the water, the largest one was swimming towards the shore. Creampuff looked at her newfound companions, Princess was wide-eyed and looked amazed, while Knight just looked shocked.

“Whoa! That’s a lot of swans! How- When-How did they all end up here?!"

Princess looks curiously at Whipped Cream, who let out a small chuckle.

“They've lived here as long as I have... maybe longer… So let’s just say… years.”

“Years?!” 

Whipped Cream just nodded, as the largest reached the shore, casually rubbing its head against Whipped Cream, who smiled softly in return. Creampuff stared at the swan, it almost had a magical aura surrounding it. Whipped Cream must have seen the expression on Creampuff’s face, as he let out a small laugh.

“You can pet her if you want,”

Creampuff looked at him, before approaching the swan, which, upon closer inspection, had a glistening pinkish glow from the sunlight hitting her feathers. The swan bent her head down to let Creampuff pet her head.

“Where- where are we going?"

Knight asks

“Somewhere… where someone who knows the forest better than I do can help you,"

“But- Who? ... Will... Do you know when we'll get back home- I-"

Creampuff let out a soft sigh as Whipped Cream helped her up onto the back of the swan. The other two didn't need help, Whipped Cream stepped back onto the lake, he seemed to be walking on top of the lake.

“You're home? Well... I'll be true here I've never left the Lake... So I truly can't tell you, my apologies,"

It went silent, Creampuff was trying to form words, but she couldn't think of anything to say, so she stayed quiet.

“Who- who is this Cookie you're talking about?"

"... Someone you could call a friend if you want to stretch the definition of that word,"

Whipped Cream clearly didn't want to respond past that comment, so silence fell over the group again, then they saw several swans swimming by.

“Whoa! There are so many swans! They're so adorable!"

Princess had to be kept from standing up by Knight, who was chuckling.

"Your Highness please,"

The Swan the group was riding looked back at her, although she didn't say anything Whipped Cream let out a small giggle.

“If you have any ponds by your... 'home', one of the swans could visit,"

Princess's eyes opened wide in surprise, a happy grin covering her face. Creampuff giggled happily when a thought crossed her mind, and she looked at the sky for the first time in a while, it was getting darker and darker as the moon started to rise, she could only imagine Werewolves’ worry, he did tell her to be back before the sun went down. She let out a sad sigh, and jumped as she felt Knight quietly tapping her shoulder, he looked worried.

“Are you okay?”

Creampuff blinked, before looking back at the sky, then back down to Knight.

“Mr. Pepper told me to be back before the sun went down…”

That caused Knight to look at the sky, and nod.

“Ahhh, yeah… well, I’m sure we’ll find our way back to the main path… maybe,” 

“I hope so…” 

Creampuff mumbled that as another bout of silence fell over them before Princess suddenly yelled out.

“Is that the way out!?"

Whipped Cream nodded, before stopping just at the edge of the water going from pink to blue.

"Yes, I can't go any farther than the pond, unfortunately, so, if anyone with a staff tries to attack you just, mention me, that should stop her,"

The Swan swam to the shore of what was now a river, allowing the three to jump off her back.

"Well... let's try to find our way back to the town... or... somewhere.."

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Princess rushed off as the other two quickly ran over her.

“Calm down your highness! We don't know where this part of the forest leads!"

"That's the exciting part silly!"


	14. The Dragons Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not out of the forest yet, but the trio have found some help

The three trekked through the forest once again, the faint smell of sugar growing fainter as the moon rose higher into the sky. Creampuff was having trouble keeping her eyes open, the headache that she had been trying to ignore was starting to come back as well.

"Oh! Another field!"

"Well that's-"

Creampuff let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Nice..."

Knight patted Creampuffs back as the three walked into the middle of the field.

"Well..."

"My lady, we should probably take a break. It'll probably be easier to find our way out in the morning..."

Creampuff yawned again, sitting down on the ground, the other two sighed and sat down as well.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point, night,"

"Goodnight, My lady,"  
"Night Knight,"

Creampuff fell asleep rather quickly, ending back up in Moonlight's realm.

"Mistress Moonlight?"

She watched Moonlight appear before her, face filled with concern.

"Creampuff? Where are you? Millennial Tree told me that Werewolf can't find you..."

"I was taking a walk and the forest trapped me... also Princess Cookie and Knight Cookie, they got stuck too,"

"Ah... hmm,"

Creampuff blinked and she was sitting in Moonlight's lap, who had her eyes closed.

"... Do you have an idea as to where you are?"

"... I think- I think he called it- 'The lake of the sugar swan'?"

She looked up at Moonlight, who stared at her in shock.

"... The forest led you three there?"

"Mhm..."

"... odd..."

Moonlight sighed again, patting Creampuff's head.

"I can't go that far into the forest... but if you go west enough you may stumble a pun.... him,"

"Him?"

"... Fire Spirit Cookie... or one of his courts' members,"

"Like Angel? I think they said his name before,"

"Mhm, plus I do believe Tree told him to give you a charm anyways,"

"Okay..."

Creampuff drifted back into the world of the wake, her head was spinning a little bit.

"Creampuff?"

Princess's voice was echoey, but it brought the spinning but made Creampuff notice the headache.

"Ugh..."

"Ah! KNIGHT, SHE'S UP- Mornin! You were talking in your sleep!"

"... Mistress Moonlight said to go west,"

".... Okay!"

Princess helped up Creampuff, seemingly to not question what Creampuff said.

"Which ways west?!"

Creampuff shrugged, Princess nodded and turned to Knight.

"KNIGHT WHICH WAYS WEST?"

"I'M GUESSING BY THE NEW PATH!"

"OKAY, THANK YOU!"

Princess turned back to Creampuff.

"West is probably through the new path!"

"... Yeah, probably,"

Creampuff didn't know where the sudden feeling of dread that came over her was from, but as she stared down the path it crept up her spine. But it was the only way to go, so Creampuff figured she didn't have a choice, it was either go or be left here alone, in the middle of nowhere, with no clue how to get home.

"Is it me or is this path really hot?"

Knight's response to Princess's question was to let out a very tired groan.

"You're the one wearing a full body of armor, Creampuff?"

"Yeah, It's kind of hot, I guess,"

As those words came out of Creampuff, a hot gust of wind blew from the direction the three were going, and a flaming fireball collided with Knight's chest.

"OW!"

Knight flew backward as two more figures crash-landed as well.

"SORRY!"

A fiery cookie got off Knight, floating a few inches off of the ground as Knight got up, Creampuff looked at the other two figures, fluffy blonde hair and blue eyes tipped her off that Angel was one of them. 

"Hi, Angel,"

"H'llo Creampuff! Sohry mister!"

Angel stood up, helping the other cookie with them up as well.

"Ugh,"

Knight stood up after a few seconds, the collision had knocked his helmet clean off, somewhere off into the forest, but that seemed to be the only harm done.

"I have a feeling you aren't getting your helmet back anytime soon,"

"Why did you have to bring us here, there are so many other places we could have explored,"

"Cause we haven't explored here before, you okay?"

"Yeah, armor took most of that collision,"

"Sorry again! I wasn't looking where I was going,"

The flaming figure rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"It's fine- who are you?"

The figure paused for a moment, before grinning.

"Name's Fire Spirit Cookie, Moonlight told me t' help you three outta here, since my 'domain' is the closest,"

"Domain?"

"Like Miss Moonlight's court?"

"Court? What?"

"Exactly like her court actually! I just, like to call it a domain since it sounds cooler,"

Princess looked between Fire Spirit and Creampuff, before coughing.

"So uh- you can help us get home?"

"Help? I'm gonna take ya guys there- well- Moonlight asked me t' give Creampuff over there a charm- but then I'm gonna get ya guys back home! Or, close enough to it, at least... out of this part of the forest, anyways come on!"

The three followed, not as if they had anywhere else to go.

"So uh, where are we going? Other than your domain..."

Creampuff asked that, looking at Fire Spirit, who turned around and smiled.

"Ah, well that would be the Dragon's Valley, c'mon,"

They had been climbing a hill, once Creampuff reached the top she saw a large, obsidian black gate that seemed so out of place from the forest.

"And this would be the Dragon's gate, the only safe way in and out of the Dragon's Valley, so long you don't make.... the... guard dragon mad... hoo boy,"

Knight looked at Fire Spirit, who was staring at him with a nervous expression.

"Getting you in might lead to a few bruises so uh, heads up there, anyway! C'mon ya'll! We don't have all day!"

And towards the Dragon's Gate they went, finally out of the forest.


End file.
